The Dark Angel
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Doji sends Ryuga's pet, a person he found six years ago, to train in the mountains. But when she came back, something about them was off... Instead of the kind eyes Ryuga remembered, they were replaced with cold, merciless stones. Her personality changed, too. Will Ryuga like the changes? Rated T just to be safe... Mostly for cursing... There will be a bit of violence...
1. I'll Remember

Chapter 1: I'll Remember...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE! Though I wish I did...**

**Ryuga: Oh, God. Thank goodness she doesn't...**

**me: What is that supposed to mean? *whacks with metal pole***

**Ryuga: WHERE IN HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!**

**me: From Kyoya's place.**

**Kyoya: YOU GOT INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN?!**

* * *

It was a long time ago, when I still had a family. I think I was five. They loved me and cared for me. Mom, with her sleek shiny blond hair and honey-brown eyes. Dad, with dark brown hair and plain, ordinary violet eyes. I also had an annoying little sister with blond hair and ordinary brown eyes. But they're gone. They're all gone.

Mom and Dad had dropped me off at a nursery while they took my sister to the doctor's. I was outside, swinging on the swing set when the nursery lady got the call. She poked her head out the door and called me in. I timidly stood up from the swing, shaking in fear that I was in trouble. The lady took my hand and walked me to the desk.

While she was walking me, I felt her hand shaking. Was she in trouble? I had thought. It had turned out, no, that neither of us was in trouble. She had sat in the chair and hoisted me onto her lap. The first thing she had said to me since calling me inside changed the rest of my life.

" I'm sorry, pumpkin, but your Mommy and Daddy had both died in a car crash along with your little sister."

My eyes widened at the sentence. The nest day I was taken home to pack my things, and after taken to the local orphanage. The orphanage was a weird place, but I made many friends who were in the same situation as I was, though a couple had been in the situation longer. I was there for a year before it happened. I was up late that night with my room mate, Naomi Field. Naomi had shiny light green hair, tanned skin, and honey-golden eyes. That night she was wearing her favorite pink ruffled night gown.

We were playing a short board game before I smelt it: smoke. I told this to Naomi, but the one thing I didn't like the most about her was her curiosity. She had gotten up and bolted through the door, eager to find out where the smoke was coming from. I had followed her downstairs in an attempt to stop her and tracked to the kitchen.

What I saw, I knew I would never forget. The entire kitchen was full of flames. They crawled along the floor, along the walls, and above on the ceiling.

I saw a stranded, trapped Naomi in the middle, surrounded in flames. She was screaming, fear prominent in the honey-golden eyes. When I looked at her, it was almost as if I saw a doe stuck in a thorn bush, scared as a hungery bear closed in on it. I leapt through the flaming archway towards the green-haired child.

As I was three feet from her, a flame-covered wooden beam came down, crashing on the stranded girl, an agonizing scream rising from her throat.

I continued to scream until my throat was parched. I looked around the kitchen for the phone, only to see a blackened, melted blob of plastic and fire-eaten wires. No chance of escape. No chance of help. Probably no chance of my survival. I ran through the kitchen to a sheltered corner, coughing and hacking from the thick smoke, shaking in fear and sweating from the intense heat. I curled into a small ball, crying even more than before. I eventually fainted from the smoke.

Then, for what seemed like centuries, I was awakened by a man in a black uniform and dangling gas mask.

"We've got one!"

"A survivor?" called back another, but one I couldn't see.

"Yeah, by the looks of it!" The man turned to me and said in a soothing tone, "Its okay. You'll be fine."

He hoisted me up into his arms, causing me to wince. Next thing that happened was I was put in an ambulance and driven to the hospital. While on the way there, I fainted from exhaustion. I woke up to a bright hospital light, soft bed, and an arguing doctor and nurse.

"The child has no parents, no relatives, no money, and no insurance!" yelled the doctor. I closed my eyes so they would think I was still asleep. The nest voice was female, probably the nurse's and she yelled back.

"But, Kimura-san, we can't abandon the poor child! Look at her! She is in desperate need of medical help!"

"I'm sorry, Suzuki-san, but its law. If she can't pay, she can't stay."

"But…"

"Though, I'll let her stay one night. But tomorrow, she's leaving!"

"Oh, thank you, Kimura-san!"

"Hmph."

After that, my eyelids had grown heavy and sleep engulfed me. The next morning, I was awoken by the same previous man who was the doctor, and soon after booted from the hospital. I wandered the streets the next few days, whimpering and wincing from every step due to swollen black, red, and pink burns.

I eventually found a trash can piled with thrown-out junk and began rummaging through its contents. I had found a mirror, and not knowing what my face looked like, I timidly stared into it. I had gasped in horror, it was an injury that I would have forever, and I still have it. Where my left eye was, was a burnt hole. In the fire that had destroyed the orphanage, I had lost my eye.

I cried softly to myself. No wonder why everyone on the streets looked at me with pure disgust. Other than the fact I haven't brushed my teeth, my hair, or bathed in five days and wore filthy rags, people were actually staring at the remains of my eye. I fixed purple bangs to cover the burnt and scarred spot and tossed away the mirror. I dug more and found a fresh half-eaten apple. I shrugged. Whatever I got had to be put to good use. I burrowed deeper into the can and pulled out two dull, rusted knives. I set one each in my boots and continued through the trash can.

I didn't find much, but just enough. Well, enough to stay alive. For the next year, I had dug around in people's trash cans, begged for food, begged for money and even pocket picked. Whenever I would find something I thought worthy to sell, I would march right over to the local thrift shop and sold it there.

Eventually in that time, I had found an old discarded bey. I examined it carefully and found that it had a dove on the face bolt. Columba, I had thought. The constellation of the dove. The bey was intact, but much worn down; parts broken or cracked, and the fusion wheel was rusted.

I had shrugged and taken it back to the place I lived: a forgotten garbage can. One of the huge metal ones. Believe it or not but, it can keep you warm during the winter. When it was almost a year I had been living on the streets, the seven year-old me was begging for spare food and change. Then this man with curly red hair that looked rich went up to me and, believe it or not, he adopted me.

Six months passed and one night I woke up to the suffocating stench of smoke. The mansion I was living in for half a year was burning down just like the orphanage.

I screamed at my flame-engulfed room and ran towards the window. I opened it just as thunder boomed, scaring me at the sudden noise and causing me to cover my ears. The booming noise scared me. I looked down, out the window to see the pool below me. It was so far down, and I was so far up and didn't know how to swim.

I turned around to see the raging yellow and orange flames nearing me. Thunder boomed, rattling my bones and the insecure mansion.

Thunder. Fire. Water. Heights. Those four items had instantly become my top four fears. I looked at the fire, eye wide with fear, then down to the deep pool. I had decided. I jumped out the window just as the fire erupted into bigger flames, leaking through the hole in the wall.

I took a deep breath as I hit the surface. I was so lucky I had landed in the shallow end.

From that day on, I avoided guys or women trying to adopt me. For the next two years I continued on the streets until one rainy night, street thugs were chasing me for the little money I had. Even though I was smaller and faster, they quickly caught me and started beating me up. First, by pushing my face into the thick mud. Second, by kicking me in the sides. But before they could carry on any further, a cold, husky voice came from nowhere.

"My, my. This is pathetic! You wimps have nothing else to do but beating u p small children?"

The thugs growled at him. One of the guys moved. I got a clear look at the speaker. He has snow-white hair with a red blaze. He wore a crown thing shaped like a dragon, tanned skin, white eyebrows. He wore a white jacket worn like a cape, a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a golden dragon gauntlet on his left arm. His arms were slightly muscled.

I stared at him until he caught my gaze. Wow… he had golden eyes that just looked… Scary…

He looked away from me to thugs. "You cowards. Pathetic…"

"What!"

They all pointed their beys at the guy. The guy also pointed his. "Go Shoot!"

There was a flash and the battle was over. The thugs were sprawled in the mud, unconscious. The boy walked over to me, grabbed my chin to make me look at him, and he muttered, "Waste of my time…" And he dropped me. This pissed me off…

I picked up a glass bottle with the end busted and threw it at his back. The caught the bottle and looked at it, then me.

"Ryuga." He said. It took me a while to comprehend what he meant when I realized that it was his name he had told me. "Uh…" I stammered.

I didn't remember my name. Its been so long since I needed one. Then, I remembered how often I stole from people on the streets. I was so fast I was almost like a… "Sh… Shadow." I said timidly. Then I remembered how much I loved the dark, so the man that had adopted me nicknamed me…"Shadow. Shadow Nox." The guy, Ryuga, grunted and roughly grabbed the back of my rags dragged me off through the rain and mud.

I'll remember the day those golden eyes saved me…

* * *

me: Okay, this is my FIRSTSTORY! WHOOO HOOO YEAH!

Ryuga: Why are you so happy?

me: BECAUSE NOW I CAN MAKE YOU DO WHATEVER I WANT!

Ryuga: *snickers* No you can't.

me: *creepy smile* Oh yeah? GO GIVE YOURSELF A SWIRLIE!

Ryuga: I'd like to see you WHOA! *gives self swirlie* Okay, you got me.

me: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M ALL POWERFUL!

Kyoya: *whacks me with a metal pole* There. Now that's over. *sniff* Ryuga... You smell like a toilet.

Ryuga: Don't talk to me about it... Or you will DIE!

Kyoya: gulp...

me: *cough* Please review and let me know how I did... *cough*

Kyoya: SHE'S UP AGAIN! *whacks me again and again*

King: AH! STOP YOU'RE KILLING HER! DX


	2. Just the Normal Routine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shadow and her bey. I wish I could,though.**

**Gingka: And you would do what with us?**

**Ryuga: You shouldn't have asked.**

**me: USE YOU TO RULE THE WORLD!**

**Gingka and Ryuga: 0.o**

**me: But I would get rid of Gingka. His voice is too high.**

**Gingka: WHAT?!**

**me: *sigh* fine, you could be my evil secretary.**

**Gingka: *sulks in emo corner* But that would just be as bad...**

**everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Jack: Please, read the wonderful piece of art below ^_^**

**me: Thank you, Jack. At least someone likes what I do T_T ...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just the Normal Routine

"Columba!"

The black bey soared into the air and came crashing down, instantly destroying all the targets in one blow. Columba, the bey I've had ever since I was eight. Its been six years since I became Ryuga's pet. Doji didn't like me at first. Then again, he still doesn't.

Sometimes I find him staring at me in pure disgust, just like how people did back when I lived on the streets. I moved a long purple strand of hair out of the way of my single eye as I recalled my bey.

"Well, well. You're getting better, Miss. Shadow. Surprisingly..." I heard Doji come into the training room and I also heard his little mutter. I gave him one of my rare silent glares. He glared back at me. It was only obvious that we hated each other. He was the only person, other than Reiji, I give glares to.

I turned around just as new targets flipped up. I launched my bey again, destroying all the targets one by one. "You've gotten faster, dear."

"Don't call me that." I scowled at Doji, earning one in return from him. "I have every right."

"Yes, but you have to respect one's wishes, right? Mr. So-Polite-All-the-Time."

"YOU don't call me THAT..."

"Don't call me Dear."

We continued to glare at on another. Even though I hate Doji, and his guts, I have debts to pay him. And I hate debts. I hate them because it means owing someone, and I hate owing someone because it also means me paying the back. And I have nothing. He was nice enough to let me stay n the Dark Nebula building. He repaired my bey and even replaced the parts with better ones, my pick of course, which he hated.

He also hated me because he didn't have control over me, like how he does with a bunch of other members of the Dark Nebula. Yeah, he strongly disliked that RYUGA was the one that controlled me. Other than the fact that I only listened to Ryuga and almost completely defied Doji. I recalled Columba, a bey that had a white facebolt with the dove symbol in black, a black energy ring that looked like three feathers, a white fusion wheel that looked like wings, and the last two parts, an ED145 and an ES performance tip, were also black. Doji said that its name was Soaring Columba. I loved my bey, but Doji hated it because it made me happy.

He likes it when I cry. Especially when he's the cause of it. But sometimes he would shut up from Ryuga's dark look.

I still remember when he saved me from those street thugs. He turned out to have been eleven. But over the six years, all that's changed was his height and his increase of every single strength. His eyes had grown colder as well.

I continued to knock down the targets until a huge one was rising from the floor. The bigger target means I have to use my Special Move.

I perked up my ears and heard the heavy clump of someone's boots in the outside hall. I grinned.'He's coming,' I thought, 'and just in time,too' I turned to Columba. "Alright, Columba. We can do it this time! Soar!"

Columba raced up high into the air and I said it. "Special Move, Dark Feather Swords!"

A huge dove appeared as my Move began to take effect. I heard the door open and close as I heard his heavy, lazy-sounding walk grow near.

'Alright,Columba. If we can get this one, it means a free beyblade polish. You can do it!'

The black dove's wings opened and pointed black swords fashioned to look like feather-swords appeared beneath them.. They shot towards the target. 'Steady,' I thought desperately. The feather-swords impacted on the target, shredding it to pieces.

"Yes! I finally did it!"

I turned around to face Doji while saying, "HA! You owe me a free po-" I stopped and pretended I just noticed him. "Oh, Ryuga. You're back early."

"Tournament was easy. Crushed them all."

I smiled. "Well, that's good. The more you destroy, the stronger you'll get. Oh, and Doji, still owe me the free beyblade polish."

"Of couse, Miss. Shadow," Doji said with a fake smile plastered on his face. Probably so he doesn't get on Ryuga's bad side, me being Ryuga's "pet". You would probably think that its dangerous. And, knowing Ryuga, people would consider you're commiting some form of suicide. Well, yeah Ryuga's dangerous, but being his "pet" actually isn't so bad.

I recalled Columba and waited for Ryuga. He doesn't like it when I wander off somewhere without him. Again, me being his little puppy-dog.

He signaled for me to follow him after he finished talking about whatever with Doji.

On the way to my room, Ryuga began running his fingers through my silky black long hair. He tends to pet me like that once in a while, so I don't mind.

"When we get to your room, I'm goona brush your hair," he said to me. I nodded. I didn't care. I let him because it just means I don't have to. We continued down the dark hallway to my room, which is located in the darkest part of the entire building. I like the dark. Doji whines at how pale I am due to lack of sun. Like one time he picked me up by the waist and shoved me into Ryuga's face saying, "Dammit, Ryuga! She's too pale and skinny!"

I usually tell him to just deal with it and that he's not my father. Usually he says it to me in the presence of Ryuga just to embarrass me. But I just say one of my comebacks and embarrass him instead. Ryuga likes that I don't let anybody else except him boss me around. In his eyes, I'm just his pet, his toy.

Its been six years and his feelings about me still hasn't changed. I don't have any special feelings for Ryuga, its just I don't want him to see me as a weakling anymore.

Ryuga and I entered my room, which he calls the Vampire Cave. And I can see why. My room is dark and gloomy. There's a flat-screen TV with an Xbox and black leather couch infront of it. There's a few black shelves stuffed with books, sheet music, horror movies, and videogames. There is also a black writing desk in a corner with a purple lamp, bathrroom, and a queen-sized bed in another corner. A bunch of musical instruments were cluttered in another corner.

Ryuga picked up the remote and a brush and sat on the couch, turning on a horror film. He waed me over and I obeyed. He sat my small body ontop his lap and started strokig my hair with the brush until there were no more tangles. He set me back on the couch and put a pillow on his lap. This meant that its nap time. Even if I'm tired or not. I'm not tired, but I laid my head on the pillow to avoid getting yelled at. I hate getting yelled at, by anybody.

The golden-eyed teen surprised me. "That Special Move is getting better," he said gruffly.

"Um... Thanks..." I said, almost as if it was a question. Ryuga grunted. I took out my bey and polishing rag and began to polish the white fusion wheel, turning my body so that I faced the ceilng. I spent five minutes polishing my bey until it seemed to be radiating. Columba... Doves were thought of as good, a message from heaven. No, this dove in my hand is a black dove, a message from Hell. It was dark, just like me.

I looked up at Ryuga, his golden irises focusing on the TV. I silentlyy sighed and closed my single eye. Honestly, I'm surprised that the building isn't surrounded by flames. Ryuga could handle a fire and make it out alive without even trying. The fires I got caught up in I escaped by sheer luck. I wonder if Ryuga would abandon me in the flames if that were to ever happen. Probably.

'I haveto remember,' I thought to myself, 'I'm only his pet. A toy. A weakling...'

"You're not weak..."

Ryuga startled me out of my thoughts, seeming to have read my mind... Creepy. That's not good.

"Wha... What?" I stammered. He looked down at me.

"Over the years, you've become more powerful than you think."

Is this it? Is he finally excepting me?

"Though, you still need more improvement..."

Oh... Nevermind then...

"Shadow..."

"What?" I'm going to regret this conversation.

"What are your worst fears?"

Yep, I am.

"Wh-Why?

"Answer the quuestion!"

"Ah! Okay! Fire, water, heights, thunder, and grinding noises."

He was silent a few seconds before he smirked at me in amusement.

"Thunder? The other four I understand, but why thunder?" His smirk grew into a grin as he started chuckling. I smapped. That got me pissed. I sat up and growled in a low, threatening voice.

"How about you try living three quartersof your life without anybody to comfort you! Anybody to take care of you! Anybody that would actually bother to love you! No real home, no friends, and always getting beet up!"

Ryuga's grin shrunk back to a smirk. "I like it when you get angry. Makes you look more intimidating."

"Oh, so what? I'm to adorable for my own good?" I joked.

"Sure," he grunted. The boy yawned loudly and stood up. "Night, Tiny."

"'Bye," I said, annoyed with the nickname. Ryuga got into calling me Tiny because I'm only 4'9. A foot and five inches shorter than the seventeen year-old. Oh well. After Ryuga left, I pulled on my pajamas and sunk under my soft covers. I grabbed my other pillow, cuddled it, and let sleep engulf me.

* * *

me: WOW that took forever to write! Please review and let me know how I did! I'm sorry if it was SUPER boring. I'm not really good at writing in first person. Actually, this is my second time writing something is first person.

Ryuga: Thank God you're done!

me: *holds up frying pan* Shut it! You may be my favorite but I will use this...

Ryuga: I'm affraid to ask but, who did you take that from?

me: This is Benkei's favorite pan that he uses to fry burgers on. I robbed him. Why?

Benkei: BU-BU-BU BULL! MY FAVORITE PAN!

me: Dammit! Thanks a lot Ryuga! *whacks with pan*

Ryuga: Oh, the pain!

Damian: And she says I belong in an insane asylum. AH! DON'T HIT ME TOO!

me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M LORD OF THE FRYING PAN! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Kyoya: She's at it again! *knocks me out*

Jack: Anywho, please make some wonderful art and review! Slayer will deeply appreciate it.

me: And please tell Kyoya to stop whacking me with a pole *cough*

Kyoya: *shreiks* SHE'S AWAKE! *whacks me... ahain...*

King: AH! STOP IT SHE'S DYING!


	3. I Don't Want To!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SHADOW AND HER BEY!**

**Ryuga: You don't have to shout!**

**me: SHUT UP AND STOP RUINING MY FUN!**

**Ryuga: Or what?**

**me: *creepy smile***

**Ryuga: ****!**

**me: GO WITH RYUGAFANGIRL TO THE TRIPLE RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS INSANE ASYLUM WHERE MASAMUNE IS FARTING GLITTER!**

**Ryuga: You can't make me whaaaa! I TAKE IT BACK! WAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."**

**me: ... I'm sure he'll be fine...**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Don't Want To!

Ryuga opened my door, obviously irritated.

"You're supposed to be in the training room! Wha-" He froze just as my knife tacked itself on a poster of Doji's face, right on the nose. "Wow... Beyblade isn't the only thing you're getting better at..."

I grunted.

You know, you wake up one morning and you just don't feel like going to school? I felt that wat this morning, just only about training since I don't go to shool. Doji has me homeschooled because when he first met me, he thought I was a plain idiot. Then I threw one of my knives at him. He raged at me, of course. That's when I discovered that I didn't like being yelled at. Ryuga had to stop Doji after he struck me across my face... And it was the bad side. So yeah, I screamed realy lound and it was Ryuga's turn to rage at Doji for hurting his "pet."

I got back at him by giving him a cactus on his birthday.

"I don't want to go! Make someone else go!" I whined at him. " And I don't care if Doji sent you or not!"

Oops. Probably not the best thing I could've said, because the next thing I know he was dragging me to the training room. Apparently, Doji didn't send him. He sent himself.

"Ryuga! You're being a jerk! I can walk on my own you know!"

He stopped and turned around to look at me, noses an inch apart and his eyes narrow and threatening. "You have to go train, even if you don't want to!"

I whimpered. Ryuga had just yelled at me. I looked down at my feet, hoping that he didn't see the small tears welling up in my eye. I guess he noticed.

"Stop cryin', will ya?!"

That made it worse. The salty dropss were now running down my cheek. I can't help it. I guess he forgot I don't like being yelled at. He remembered. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up so that I would be looking at him. His eyes were wide, but narrowed.

"Stop crying," he said more tenderly.

There's less tears now. My ears perked up as I heard light footsteps. Doji. I'd know those I'm-Superior-to-You footsteps anywhere. I quickly dried my eye on the back of my hand, not wanting Doji to know I had cried. Ryuga roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Doji saw my red eyes and grinned.

"What's wrong, DEAR?" He emphasized the last word, making my eye narrow.

"What's wrong? Did you hear thunder? Did you see a fire? Where's your Mommy and Daddy? Are they burried?"

Oh, THAT did it. A low growl escaped my lips, surprising both guys. Doji went on.

"I would expect them to be. What happened again, my dear? Did they die? Are they DEAD?"

He laughed. Okay, now I'm completely pissed off. Did he enjoy this?

"Am I too high up, little Miss. Afraid of Heights?"

Okay! He asked for it!

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" I shieked, catching the maniac off guard. I tackled him, knocking him down to the ground. I pulled out a knife, but then Doji grabbed my wrists and switched our possitions.

"Doji," warned Ryuga. Doji took my knife from me. "Oh, that needs to be punished!"

I did what both guys would never think I would do. I bit the wrist hoolding me down, drawing blood... It... Actually tasted good. I heard Doji scream. He shouldn't have done that. It only made me bite harder, digging the small fangs I had into the soft flesh. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull, attempting to detach me from Doji's flesh.

"Shadow!"

It was Ryuga. I turned myhead, teeth still sunk in flash, and looked at the teen, eye wide.

"Let go," he said softly, arms tightening. I glared and growled at Doji before I disjoined my teeth from his wrist. And just to scare him, I licked his blood from my lips and teeth, swallowing it. Doji turned green, causing me to smirk as if saying he was pathetic.

"M-Mister Ryuga, don't you know how to control this... Animal?"

Did he just call me...? I tried to reach his throat, but Ryuga's strong arms kept me in place. Five minutes ago I was a weak little girl, and now I'm vicious! I'm pretty sure that's what Ryuga and Doji were thinking the same thought. Ryuga pulled me close to him. I can feel his abs against my back.

"You got her angry."

"So?! That little brat-" I snarled, "should know how to control herself! You!" he shreiked at me, making my animal self wither away. I winced as he yyelled, or shreiked, at me. "You inferior brat! I might as well hand you over to Reiji!"

"Go to Hell," I spat. He knew that snake dude creeped me out.

"Oh no, she's not going anywhere near him!" roared Ryuga. I turned around in his arms and burried my face in his chest. He placed a protective hand on the back of my head.

"Well, she's going somewhere! And she's staying there ubtil she learns how to control herself!"

They staredat each other, violet and gold.

"She's not leaving," growled Ryuga.

"Yes she is! And since she's an official Dark Nebula member, I'll make it an official training trip! Worm your way out of THAT!"

"Why you... She's not under your control!"

"She might as well be! I'm the one letting her have a place to live, eat, and sleep! If I wanted, I could kick her out!"

Kick me out? Can he actually do that?

"Then she would stay in my room!"

"AAh, yes! But what if she doesn't like being in your care?"

"Um... Can the one who actually knows their feelings, that being me, have a say in this?" I asked timidly.

"No, you insolent brat!"

"Don't yell at her!"

I'm getting fed up with them. They don't rule me! They don't decide what to do with my life! They don't even decide my feeling! That's it! "Will you two stop argueing!"

They both froze, shocked by my outburst. "You don't rule my life! You don't decide my feelings for me! You don't evem control those. Stop planning my life for me! Don't I get a say in my future? I'm sick and tired of being bossed around all the time like I'm a slave! I can take being a 'pet', but, again, what about my feelings?"

I breathed heavily. I had never talked to anyone like that. Doji scowled at me, like I was a peice of trash that was left in the park. Salty tears were streaing down my face, my only eye red and puffy. I was shaking uncontrollably as my tensed up nerves were loosening and letting out the tension. I took off down the hallway to my safe place. I heard shouts like "Shadow!" and "Miss. Nox!", but I continued to run as fast as I could, which is pretty fast for my size and being so srawney and weak.

I stopped in front of Ryuga's room and punched in the acces code into the keypad. When the metal door slid open, I reprogrammed the lock to a new password so that nobody else could get inside. I entered his dark room and closed the door, locking it. Now Doji would have to go tothe main computer and hack into the lock system, buut in the time to get here, in that time I could make an all new password.

I heard pounding on the door.

It was probably Ryuga. I turned on some of his heavy metal music so that I wouldn't have to listen to whoever's noisy pounding. "Shadow, let me in."

So it was Ryuga. I turned up the music louder.

"Shadow, open the door!"

"No! I'm sick of my life being planned!"

"Doji's the control freak! Not me!"

I grunted. "That's what they all say. You don't even let me wander alone. Um, hello! That's a little controling!"

"Shadow! You have to remember that Reiji's in the building. You never know what that guy will do to you!"

I've had it. "Ryuga, I'm tired. I need to be alone."

He was silent and I thought he had left when I heard the beeping of buttons leak through the loud music. O yeah. I forgot that Ryuga's a computer genius. I uickly stood up and slid under the bed covers, curling up into a little ball. I heard the door slide open and closed. Of course HE would get in, I thought.

The blaring music was turned off and I heard heavy footsteps aproach the bed. I felt the matress sink and heard the sound of cloth against cloth. He's probably just taking off his boots and socks. I heard a snap and cloth ruffling. Probably his jacket. I felt movement on the king-sized mattress and a warm body behind me. Ryuga's always warm. I don't know why I even bother noticing.

I heard his soft breath in my ear. "I don't mean to control you THAT much. You just have to remember-"

"That I'm your pet."

He was silent. I felt a warm hand caress my cheek. He has a habbit of doing that. Apparently, my skin is that soft.I took a handful of sheets and pulled them over my head. I heard him shuffle to get under the covers too.

He was behind me again, but this time he wrapped an arm around my waist and one under my head, like a pillow, so that I wouldn't escape. "I guess I'm just possesive of you."

"Tch." He just noticed? "You're also bossy to me..."

"Hey, don't pull the bossy card. This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Wish it was," I mummbled, "I could pull a trap card that would make Doji vanish. Forever."

He chuckled lightly. "I wish it could be that easy, Tiny."

"I told you," I muttered, "I hate that nickname..."

"But I love that nickname. It fits you! You're i5 and you're really short."

I turned to look at him, frowning. "I'm not short, you're just tall!"

"Yeah, I'm 17 and already 6'2. And you're 4'9."

"And a half. I grew half an inch the last two months."

"Yeah, two months." He smirked at me. Teasing normally cheered me up. He pulled me close to him, alowing me to snuggle into his chest. He's so warm.I usually prefer the cold, but when its a comforting warmth like this, I love it.

"Told you, I didn't want to leave bed."

"Uh huh, next time, I'll listen."

And he stroked my hair. I slept with him and next morning, it was as if we all forgot about th arguement the previous day.

Well, almost everybody...


	4. I'm Leaving?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Shadow!**

**Ryuga: Just hurry up with this torment already!**

**me: SHUDAP! *tazers Ryuga***

**Ryuga: x0x**

**me: AH! OH NO! I KILLED HIM DX *attempts CPR***

**Ryuga: *suddenly awake* AH! YOU'RE TRYING TO KISS ME!**

**me: HELL YEAH!**

**Ryuga: *screams***

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm... Leaving?

I woke up and blinked. The room was lit and wasn't the usual darkness I prefer. Oh yeah. I'm in Ryuga's room... I looked at his sleeping face, my head tilted as if asking a question. He's actually really good-looking. I mean, for a guy with his personality. If I actually like-liked him and cared about what he thought of me, my personality would be way different.

I closed my eye and pulled the covers down off my face a little bit more and just lay in his arms. 20 minutes has passed by until I opened my eye. I froze. There was much more sunlight in his room now and the sudden exposure to my eyeball frightened me.

I snuggled closer to Ryuga, burrowing my face into his chest.

"You really like my chest, don't ya?"

I squeaked in surprise. He's awake? "You're awake?"

His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, giving him the appearence that he was really sleeping. "Yeah, surprised?"

I blinked. "Sure..."

His eyes opened. They're so golden, and they weren't narrowed either. I didn't notice how close he was getting until our noses were almost touching. And when I did notice, he was even closer. Our lips were an inch apart. I quickly burried my face in his chest again. 'Was Ryuga just about to kiss me?' I thought. No, that's not like him at all. 'Must be tired and thought I was a mango.' Yes, I happen to know that his favorite fruikt are mangos. He makes me cook a lot... And dogs aren't supposed to cook... Right?

He was about to say something when his cell phone started ringing. Ryuga sighed in irritation and turned over on his back so that he could reach the small device.

"What do you want?" Ryuga said to the phone angrily. "Yeah, she's with me. Why?" So, the call's about me... Go figure. "Doji, stop trying to control her when you know you're not the one in charge of her!" Bleck. Call's from Doji. When is he ever going to stop trying to rule over mme? "Doji, she's tired. Just lay off!" Ryuga ended the call before Doji could respond.

"Annoying much?"

Ryuga laughed at my comment. "So, what does Porcupine Hair want from me?" His face darkened.

"Nothing much. He just wanted to know where you are because you're not training."

There was a knock on the door, earning an irritated sigh from both of us. Ryuga stood up and answered the door with an angry "WHAT?" It was Reiji.

"Doji sssent me... Isss the girl here?"

"Yeah, idiot. But she's sick."

The red-head looked at me. "She doesn't look sssick..."

I did a really realistic cough. He still didn't believe Ryuga. I got an idea. I puffed out my cheeks and pretended to swallow.

"I neeed to go to the bathroom..." I said in a srtained voice.

I quickly hopped off the bed and bolted for the bathroom door. I quickly went inside and hovered over the sink. Okay, all I have to do is think about the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Memories flooded into my mind and then I stopped on one in particular...

I felt hot liquid rise in my throat. I couldn't take it. I released the liquid, wretching even more when I looked at my tossed dinner. "Ewww..." I dried my bile covered face and tried to look as sick as I could. I even splashed a small amount of water on my face to make it look like I'm sweating. I walked out of the bathroom, clutching my stomach as if sick. I must've looked REALLY convincing because Reiji wrinkled his nose at me.

"Alright, I'm convinced. I'll go tell Doji."

Ryuga grunted and slammed the door in Reiji's face, earning a sour hiss. He turned around to face me and said, "Are you really sick? Because that was really convincing."

"Shut up."

"No. Make me..."

He walked up to me, grabbed my writsts and was an inch from my face when there was another knock on the door. Ryuga growled.

"What the hell!"

I climbed into the bed and treid to look sick again. Ryuga opened the door, revealing a frowning Doji.

"Doji! Why won't you just leave her alone?"

"I know she's not sick."

"How?"

"She's not green and she doesn't have a fever."

"S-So?"

"Besides, she's leaving..."

"WHAT?!" yelled Ryuga and I.

"Not permanantly... For... A training trip up in the mountains. She will not be coming back until I think she is powerful enough and knows how to control herself..."

I glared at Doji. If looks could kill, Doji would be in a pit of snakes, squished between two giant gummy bears, covered in slime, and choking from eating a spoonful of cottage cheese.

"She leaves in five hours. Go to your room, Miss. Nox, and begin packing."

I growled at him.

"'Bye now, he said pleasantly before leaving.

"Next time I get my hands on him," I muttered, "He won't survive."

* * *

I had finished packing one hour after Doji told me I'm leaving. As of now, I'm wandering the corridors of the Dark Nebula building, my foot steps echoing off the metal walls. I have very few good memories in this place. A stinking stench filled my nostrills. It could only be one thing, or one person...

"What do you want, snake."

I heard soft steps behind me. "Before you go, I want to experience a battle with you." I turned around to face him. "So you really aren't sick... You're very good at making yourself vomit"

"Its not hard. All I have to do is think of you, Reiji."

He snorted. "So? Wanna battle?"

"Fine. But I'm not holding back!"

"Neither will I..."

We walked to the training room and set our launchers.

"Alright, Columba. He's gonna be a toughie. Alright! 3-"

"2-"

"1! Go shoot!"

I pulled the rip cord as hard as I could to possibly add some extra spin. Columba circled to the center while Reiji's bey -I still don't know its name yet- circled around it.

"Let me introduce you to Poison Serpent."

"Nice. This is Soaring Columba, the dove."

"Aw, little birdie. Sending me to Heaven?"

"You don't belong there, snake. I'm sending you to Hell! Columba!"

The black dove of Columba appeared over the stadium and opened up its feathered wings.

"Columba! Special Move, Dark Feathered Swords!" The black swords made to look like pointed feathers appeared and plummeted down onto Serpent.

"Nice try,birdie. Serpent!"

A huge snake snapped up from the dust and caught Columba's wing between its jaws. I panicked.

"Ah! Columba, Wing Wave!"

The dove's other wing began flapping vigerously at a high speed, creatingg enough wind to force the serpent to disjoin its jaw from Columba's black wing. The animals disappeared leaving the two beys circling eack other in the stadium.

"Columba!" My bey clashed with Serpent, sparks flying.

"Serpent!" The unexpected happened. Serpent began circling around Columba, yet the two beys haven't disconnected from the intense clash. Then, I saw it. A peice of metal detached from Columba's fusion wheel.

"No!" I shrieked.

"Why aren't you battling with all you've got? I thought you said you aren't gonna hold back," taunted the red-head.

"I would, but you've got me trapped, snake," I spat.

"Then I guess I'm the one ending this. Serpent!"

The green bey started pressing against Columba's fusion wheel harder, shredding it to peices.

"No!" I shrieked, "Make it stop! DON'T HURT HER! YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP!"

Reiji only laughed at my pain. "In the end, you're only a small bird. Worthless."

My eye widened. A memory flashed through my mind. A long time ago, when I was first on the streets, bullies and street thugs were beating me up. "You're weak! Pathetic! Worthless!"... Worthless, they say? Worthless, he says? Tears started spilling over my cheeks out of my single eye, my body shuddering.

"Now, let it end! Dark Move, Serpent Venom Strike!"

My eye widened.

"What! A Dark Move?!"

In an insant, Columba landed before my feet, the fusion wheel, parrrts, facebolt, and energy ring destroyed and broken. I collapsed to my knees, hot salty tears dripping down my cheek.

"By the way," said Reiji. I looked up at him, glaring with all my new found hatres, "This entire battle was a message from Doji. Without your bey, how are you gonna get stronger? Ha ha ha!"

Doji set this up?... That bastard!

"Oh, what do ya know!" said Reiji, looking down at me from looking at a block high up on the wall. "Its time for you to go. Have fun. NOT!" And he lauged like a maniac.

I did a deep growl. I stowed away my broken bey to go collect my things and head for the helipad.

* * *

I was walking up the corridor that lead to the roof when I reached the stairs and someone grabbed my wrist. My head whipped around. "What are you- Oh, Ryuga..."

The teen was looking down at his feet. I walked down the steps to be directly in front of him. "What is it?" His eyes flitted up to look into mine. "Ryuga..."

His grip on my wrist tightened and he jerked me foward. He cupped my cheek in his hand, tilted his head, and gently roughly placed his lips on mine. I was frozen, eye wide with shock. Fireworks were going off in my mind as he tilted his head foward, deepening the kiss. Is this really happening? I had just closed my eye as he took his lips off mine. I stared up at him, shock still obvious on my face.

He turned me around and started to hasten me up the staircase. He opened the roof door and pushed me through. "Go," he said gruffly. Doji whatched Ryuga scoot me into the helicopter with a smile on his face. Reiji stepped out from behind Doji. I glared needles at him, picturing in my head him being scewered from the tiny silver objects sticking out of his skin.

Ryuga closed the heavy door behind me and stepped back from the copter. Wait a minute... This thing flys... That means I'm not going to be on the safe ground... My eye widened in fear. Oh, crap. Heights. I lookedd out one of the windows and started pounding on the galss.

"LET ME OUT! I HATE FLYING! DOJI! YOU RODENT! PEICE OF S***! I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE SENDING ME TO HELL! BASTARDS! **RAWR!**"

I continued to rage until the copter took off. I sat in my seat, shaking from how high up I was. I looked back down to see the members of Dark Nebula going back inside. I looked away. They're gonna pay... All of them... And when I get my revenge, those low bastards will wish they never sent me on this God damned trip... Oh, and I'll laugh at their pain like when they laughed at mine... I will make sure they go. To. Hell...

* * *

Well, here is the long awaited fourth chapter. Thank you people who have been following and such. I really appreciate it.

Ryuga: Well, you do love getting reviews. And feedback from whatever you do.

me: Hell yes! Oh, and sorry for all the cursing. Next chapter will have a bit more foul language than this. Sorry guys! DX

Shadow: RYUGA!

Ryuga: ****! Its her! Gotta go! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh...

me: O.o No comment... Review and let me know how I'm doing!

Chris: And make sure to favorite or follow, because Slayer will really love it.

Kyoya: It means a lot to her because she loves to know that people are reading and liking her stories.

me: Until next time! HERE COMES DA SLAYA!

*fades to black*


	5. Six Months Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shadow and her bey...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Six Months Later...

Thunder boomed and lightning shot across the sky as Ryuga lay in bed, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain against his window. He liked listening to big storms. He thought they were cool.

Even though its been six months since she left to train in the harsh mountain forests, he could still remember how much Shadow hated storms. The poor thing. She has the biggest fear of thunder than anyone else he knows.

Doji calls it a weakness that needs to be concurred. Ryuga saw it as just a weakness he can use against her. He knows it would be cruel to treat her like that but hey. When you find someone's weakness, you have to use it against them. Besides, from all the possible times there's been a storm like this in the mountains, it must scare her to death. Because of all her weaknesses, she probably won't survive.

They will also prevent her from becoming stronger and being allowed to come back. Of course her self-control would have to be the main cause. 'Whatever,' thought Ryuga, 'I'm far stronger than she'll ever be. She'll be nothing more than a-'

His thoughts were interrupted by someone's loud pounding on his door. Ryuga sighed, got up from his bed and opened the door, revealing a beaming Yu.

"Hey, Ryuga! Doji wants us to meet him up at the helipad."

Ryuga raised a white eyebrow. "Why?"

The boy's beaming face became a pondering one. "I don't know... But Doji wants us to get there quick!"

"Fine. One second..." Ryuga went back inside his dimly lit room to retrieve his jacket. "Okay, let's go."

The both of them walked to the helipad, Yu skipping and Ryuga lazily walking. 'This is pointless... I can't go to a tournament in this weather. What the hell is happening?'

As the awkward pair walked down the bright hallway, the Eagle-user, Tsubassa, crossed their path. Probably also heading to the helipad.

"Hey, Tsubassa!" cried Yu. Ryuga grunted.

"Hey, Yu."

"Are you going to the helipad too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what's up. Do you?"

"Do we look like it?" said Ryuga coldly.

"Come on guys! Doji will be mad if we're late! I don't want to go on the treadmill again," said Yu.

The trio continued down the hallway until they got to the roof top door. Tsubassa opened the heavy metal door, a gust of wind and rain blowing into the three's faces. They stepped on the rooftop just as thunder boomed, rattling the building under their feet. Doji, Reiji, and all the rest of the Dark Nebula members were standing in the rain.

"Doji!"

The tall man turned to Ryuga, Yu, and Tsubassa. "What the hell is going on?!"

"You'll see..." And Doji looked up to the dark cloudy sky. Thunder boomed and lightning stretched across the sky. Then Ryuga heard it: the humming of a helicopter, growing louder by the second. Lightning struck, revealing the bulky outline of the helicopter. Ryuga's skin was tingling; he sensed something dark and evil approaching. A faint aura omitted from his gauntlet where L-Drago was stowed away. 'What's going on? Why is L-Drago acting up?'

Wind blew in everyone's faces while the helicopter. As the blades slowed down, the heavy door slid to the side and a figure stepped out. Thunder roared and a huge gust of wind blew. The figure started walking towards the large group, a pitch black aura surrounded the mystery person, seeming to increase pressure within a two-foot radius of the person.

Lightning flashed, illuminating all the figure but their face. It was a female, a long dark purple scarf was loosely tied around her neck, the long two ends tied at the back and charred, ripped ends rippled in the wind. She wore a tight black turtle neck, not made of yarn. Tight black finger-less gloves clad her bare arms, reaching two inches above her elbows. She's wearing black denim short-shorts with two whit belts loosely hung from her right hip, two silver wallet chains on the opposite side. Her bey gear is hooked on the lower belt, her bey and launcher on the tighter. Black combat boots clad her feet.

Thunder boomed and lightning struck behind her, illuminating pale white skin and black hair. The hair around her head was short and messy, except for a thick long strand that grew out at the base of her neck. As she was closer, the roof's lamps lit up her face. Ryuga's eyes widened. Purple bangs that didn't stretch beyond her jaw covered her left eye. Her other eye had a black talon-like mark under it and three facial piercings curving along the marking's long side and one stud above her eye, concealed by shorter black bangs. Her ears are pointed, a purple gauge and chain dangled from the lobes and silver piercings up the ridges. Her dark violet eye was narrowed.

She stopped in front of Doji, Ryuga, and Reiji. Lightning struck and her aura disappeared. Everyone jumped when her fist sprung out and caught Reiji's nose, making him wince and his. She smirked at the pained snake as if he was pathetic.

"Welcome back, Miss. Shadow Nox, dear."

"Don't call me that," she growled.

"Sh-Shadow?!" exclaimed Ryuga. Shadow looked at him and slowly nodded.

"You don't recognize me?" Thunder boomed, yet, she didn't jump.

"Don't provoke her, Ryuga! Its hurts!" warned Reiji, only earning a punch in the gut.

"Doji, I hardly recognize anyone here... And I can't remember how to get to my room..."

"Yu, can you show Miss. Shadow to her room?"

"I don't know where it is either."

"It's the dark, scary, creepy one in the darkest part of the building."

"Oh! That one! C'mon, Shea-chan!"

"Okay."

"Wait! She hit me in the face and gut!" cried Reiji, "she's not leaving tll I hit her back!"

Shadow looked over her shoulder and glared at Reiji. He gulped but stood his ground. He charged, hissing as he ran as though he really was an angry snake. Everyone gasped as he was tacked to a wall by a sharp silver knife.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!"

"Tch." Is all she said before she vanished with Yu.

"I-Is that really Shadow?" asked Ryuga.

"In the flesh. She's recently grew in power 74 times her old status."

"Is that why you called her back?"

"That's half of it. You see, her previous bey, Columba, was destroyed and this change happened in one second. I wish to know how her power grew so fast and why its continuing to grow... Its strange..."

"Pfft."

"she's not as powerful as you, but she's getting dangerously close."

"What?!"

"Okay, everybody, surprise is over. Goodnight!"

"Wait, Doji!"

Doji was already gone by the time Ryuga had called his name. The teen went back inside the building and walked to his room. This was all very confusing...

* * *

The next day Ryuga caught Shadow walking with Yu to the training room.

"Wow! Shae-chan, you're so cool! So is your bey! What's its name?"

"You'll see."

"Oh! Does Doji have one of those programs that makes you battle all the types of beys?"

"Yeah."

"You don't say much, do you?"

"I used to."

"What were you like then?"

'Sweet, innocent, weak,' thought Ryuga.

"The exact opposite of how I am now."

"Wow! What type is your bey?"

"Attack."

"Wow! So is Ryuga's!"

"I know."

"Do you know anything about L-Drago?"

"Its like mine in a few ways."

"Wow! Do you use a Dark Move?"

"No."

"Oh! Here we are! Oh, hey, Ryuga!" Ryuga grunted.

"Did you come to see Shadow's power display too?"

"Sure."

The three walked into the training room. It was a big cylinder-like chamber. There is a circular platform in the middle with four bridges connected to it. Ryuga opened a door in the wall and stepped through it. "Come on, Yu."

"Coming! Good luck, Shae-chan!"

Shadow nodded as she walked towards the middle platform.

"Okay, Miss. Shadow. You are to defeat 50 beyblades from each type: attack, defense, balance, and stamina. Can you do that?"

"Tch. Easy."

Shadow set her launcher and readied to launch just as bladers rose from the floor on each bridge, pointing their launchers at her. '200? Too easy,' thought Shadow.

"3! 2! 1! Go Shoot!"

The 200 opposing beys soared toward Shadow and her bey. She and her bey were suddenly surrounded in a black aura. Shadow's eye narrowed. "Crushing Talon!" The aura around the black bey lashed out in waves, wiping out all the opposing ones. "Pfft. Easy."

"it would've been better if you didn't use a move, dear."

"Don't call me that!" Shadow's bey flew up and cracked the window the group is watching her from.

"Tsubassa."

"Yes, sir?"

"Go down there and battle her."

"Right."

Doji presses a button, changing the previous training room setting into a large stadium. Tsubassa and Shadow set their launchers.

"I don't know you," smirked Shadow.

"Well, I'm new here."

"Explains it."

"Let's get this done."

"Yes! 3-"

"2-"

"1! Go Shoot!"

The bladers launched and the beys clashed head-on.

"Eagle!"

The beys spaced away from each other and clashed again.

"Alright! Now!"

The black bey was again surrounded in a black aura.

"That's doing nothing. Huh."

Tsubassa watched as Shadow closed her eye and was enclosed in a black aura. Her eye opened. Shadow's eye glowed a dark violet and the room darkened. The light bulbs popped and broke above, shards of glass falling on the bladers. Tsubassa's eyes widened as a shadow appeared behind Shadow. It was a silhouette of a five-headed beast with a large, dragon-like body. Behind the window, Reiji trembled as Serpent glowed forest green. "W-What?"

Shadow outstretched her hand. "Now it begins," she said in a demonic voice.

"What? No! Special Move, Metal Wing Smash!"

Shadow laughed. "THAT will do nothing!"

There was an explosion and when the dust cleared, Shadow's bey was still in the same place. "What! No way! My Eagle's Special Move had no effect?"

"Now its my turn!"

Tsubassa growled. "Whatever you throw at me, I WILL be able to stand against it! My Eagle has a thick fusion wheel."

"Pfft. You overestimate your bey." The aura around Shadow grew and blazed around her like fire. "Now, Black Shadow Hydra!"

Doji raised an invisible eyebrow. "Hydra? A mix of serpent and dragon? Interesting..."

"Wait, so Shadey-chan is also a dragon?"

"Not exactly, Yu. I don't know what to make of this..."

Ryuga stared at Shadow. He remembered a weak girly girl. Now he sees a strong, independent tomboy. He remembers kind eyes, not the cold, merciless stones that are there now.

"Black Move-"

"Black Move?"

"Hydra's Dark Fury!"

A monstrous creature appeared in the stadium. It had thick black scales, a huge dragon-like body, five snake-like heads with spines running down the backs of its heads, down its necks, its backs, and down its tail. Diamond-like long teeth jutted out of its lips. Its eyes glowed the same dark violet as Shadow's. All five of Hydra's heads jerked toward Eagle, liquid darkness spurting from its jaws. All the heads took turns punching and biting Eagle with their sharp teeth, ripping feathers off the bird and tearing it apart. Eagle burst into liquid darkness after all of Hydra's heads latched on it.

"Eagle!"

"HAHA!" Shadow recalled her bey and watched as Tsubassa cried over his Eagle's cracked fusion wheel and energy ring. "Don't cry," said Shadow in a disgusted tone, "I went easy on you. The fusion wheel and energy ring can both be repaired."

Tsubassa wiped away his tears, picked up Eagle, stood up, and walked away.

"Impressive, Miss. Shadow. You may go now..."

Shadow grunted. As she walked out the door, Ryuga watched as Doji looked at a screen. "Apparently, according to this reading, she can break through a fusion wheel that thick with only using a shard of her power. In other words, she used barely 20%. Black Shadow Hydra. A Black Move. Check this out, the fusion wheel's crafted for left rotation, yet it rotates right. confusing..."

"Yeah... Well, nightie people!" Yu skipped out and Ryuga followed, making his way towards Shadow's room. He opened the door. The room was darker than usual, but Shadow was already in her pajamas and reading Sailor Moon in bed.

"That was impressive."

Shadow grunted. Ryuga climbed into the bed next to her and put his arm under her head. "Don't touch me."

"Don't be like that." She glared at him. Ryuga was surprised. Shadow has never glared at him before. He frowned. "Go to bed."

Shadow closed the book and put it on her bedside table. She turned off her light and pulled up the covers. Ryuga wrapped his other arm tightly around the girl's waist and pressed her back against his stomach.

"Night, Shadey."

"Shadow."

"Whatever."

* * *

me: well, that truly took FOREVER! Three freaking damn days to write T_T

Ryuga: I enjoyed the time while it lasted.

me: *glare* Anywho, I don't really like the name I gave Hydra's fusion wheel. It's too... Used... If you know what I mean. So, I can't believe it but I'm asking for help. You guys, members only, must figure out a new fusion wheel name other than Black Shadow! It can't be one already used by ANYBODY. So Evil, Death, Scythe, or Shadow because that's my OC's name and too used can't be used. It has to be unique. It also can't be Reaper because that's the fusion wheel name for Sakura's bey. She's my other OC. It also has to be dark. But it can't be Dark because it sounds too original.

Kyoya: Wow. You're picky.

me: Well, I've got OCD or whatever that thing for clean freaks or perfection freaks is called.

Ryuga: Please remind her what it's called because she's so stupid.

me: WHAT! *hits with lawn chair* Then again, he's kinda right. But yeah. I'm picky about everything -_-' And I'm sorry for the super long wait for The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER! . I'm kind of waiting for more votes for the teams -_-'

King: But anyway, please review and let us know how she did.

me: HERE COMES DA SLAYA! BAIS!


	6. Gone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shadow and Hydra. Okay, I have decided on the new name on Hydra's fusion wheel! It is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ryuga: JUST DAMN TELL US WOMAN!**

**me: Fine... Ruin my fun... The winner is Decay from DemonicChickWithaSword!**

**Jack: What a wonderful name for a wonderful piece of art!**

**me: Thank you!**

**Jack: But it sounds so gruesome! DX**

**me: Go suck a paint brush! Anywho, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Ryuga woke up and blinked at his brightly lit room. He had just woken up from a lovely dream about him ruling the world with his Lightning L-Drago. 'Soon,' thought Ryuga, 'It will all happen soon.'

He felt something stir next to him and when he looked down, there was Shadow. Ryuga stared at her. The light was shining of her milky white pale skin, her black hair is draped around her shoulders like a blanket, and her eyelashes are spread across her cheek like feathers.

She was like a sleeping fallen angel. Just without the wings.

Ryuga tenderly placed a finger on her exposed cheek. 'Wow... Its softer than before.' Shadow's eyelashes fluttered and Ryuga quickly took his finger from her face. Her eye opened, revealing a dark violet diamond. Shadow's eye widened when she noticed Ryuga staring. "Get out of my face."

Ryuga backed away. She didn't know it, but she looked a lot like before she left when she slept.

"What are you staring at?"

Shadow's words interrupted his thoughts. He didn't notice he was still staring at her. "Uh, nothing..."

Shadow grunted. "Lies."

Ryuga smirked. "You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't."

"Why not?"

Shadow narrowed her violet eye. "You said a long time ago that you would protect me. Then, six months ago you shoved me into a helicopter which took me up to a high altitude, and then carried me far off to an enviroment I could have died in..."

Ryuga stared at the dark girl in shock. "Wow. Not the answer I was expecting."

"Of course it wasn't."

'Now I understand,' thought Ryuga,'she feels betrayed.' The teen looked at the clock and sat up.

"Time to get ready."

"I know."

Shadow sat up and got changed in the closet while Ryuga waited by the door. When Shadow finished, she and Ryuga walked towards the training room.

"Shadey-chan! Ryuga-sama!"

Yu jumped them out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist. Shadow smirked and picked up the boy, carrying him the rest of the way to their destination. Ryuga stared as Shadow actually smiled when Yu told her a story about him beating Gingka senseless at a tournament. 'She only seems to be nice to the midget,' thought the teen.

They had finally reached the training room when Shadow set the Libra-user on the ground and began her work. After she finished beating up Tetsuya, Yu skipped up to her and tugged on her charred scarf. "Hey, Shadow. Wanna have a battle?" asked Yu when he got the girl's attention.

"Sure."

They both set their launchers and launched. For five minutes they battled before another bey glided into the stadium and rammed Libra out-of-the-way. Yu was surprised for a moment before he recognized the new opponent.

"Ryuga!"

"Hey, Shrimp. Can I have a turn?"

"Yeah, sure!" exclaimed Yu before recalling Libra back to his hand. Ryuga mumbled something that sounded like a "thank you" before taking the blonde's place. Hydra and L-Drago circled the stadium.

"I've been waiting for this," said Ryuga.

"Well, this time I'm not as weak as I was. This time I'm a lot stronger."

"Good. I need a challenge."

And with that, the two beys clashed, creating a force that knocked both bladers back a few feet. They clashed a dozen more times before they began circling the stadium again.

"Alright, Hydra! Crushing Talon!" Hydra became surrounded in its black aura before dark waves lashed out around it.

"Roar now, L-Drago!"

The dragon bey dodged the black waves of darkness and struck Hydra from above. Hydra bucked up, launching L-Drago back up into the air before rocketing up after it. Hydra slammed into L-Drago, causing it to plummet back down into the stadium. As they battled, Ryuga felt odd. This battle is much differebt than the others they've had before. It was more intense, keeping you on the edge of your seat. Hydra could mimic his movements, Columba couldn't. Hydra even could copy the force he put into every blow. Shadow's new battle style is much different from before. 'Did she change that much?' thought Ryuga. He growled. 'Whatever. This is much better. I'll be able to tell if there's still a little bit of the old Shadow from this battle.'

"Hydra!"

"L-Drago!"

The beys continued to clash even harder. As they became locked in an intense clash, suddenly, Hydra pushed L-Drago and sped away. L-Drago wet to chase down its opponent, when Shadow said, "Hydra, Rotationis Casum!"

As L-Drago approached the black bey from the opposite direction of Hydra, Hydra ran DIRECTLY away from him. Everyone in the training room paused as they watched the two beys. Yu's emerald-green eyes were wide. Shock was obvious on Ryuga's face, mixed with disbelief. Hydra is rotating left. Hydra is circling the stadium like L-Drago.

"'Rotationis Casum'," said Shadow, "in Latin, it means 'Reverse Rotation.' A Hydra is a Greek mythical creature. The Greek language, like Italian, Spanish, and Roman, originated from Latin. So, Hydra will understand it."

"I didn't need a lecture."

Shadow snarled. "I wasn't talking to you! Hydra!"

The two dark beys clashed, creating yet another powerful force.

"Decay Hydra, Black Move!"

"L-Drago, Dark Move!"

'Wait, like Reiji's Serpent?' thought Shadow. "Evil Ceatures!"

Hydra, the multi-headed serpent, appeared. Suddenly, the creature became a black, flat phantom before it split apart into five seperate one-headed Hydras. Ryuga smirked. "Dragon Emporer Soaring Bite Strike!"

The three purple dragons appeared. They turned into a purple twister and engulfed on of the Hydras before crushing it back into the stadium. The body of the Hydra is headless. L-Drago continued this on each hydra until they were all beheaded. Ryuga looked at Hydra, but was surprised that the bey hasn't stopped spinning. Instead, Hydra was only spinning faster.

"Wha..."

"You've never read Greek mythology?" asked Shadow.

"Never needed to."

"Well, if you had, you would've had the common sense not to behead a hydra."

"Why?" asked Ryuga. Shadow's only eye looked down as the five beheaded beasts appeared in the stadium again. The purple, swelled throats of the carcasses started to steam, shocking the Dragon Emporer. The room seemed to darken, and the light bulbs popped again. Shadow's eye glowed a deep, dark violet as she became surrounded in a pitch black aura.

"Hydrae Resuscitatio!"

Two lumps sprouted from each carcass and soon, they became ugly new hydra heads.

"Wow, Shae-chan! That's so cool!"

"That means 'Hydra's Revival.'"

"Woman, speak English!"

"Fine! Hydra!"

Ten heads lurched for the three dragons. 'Let's see,' thought Ryuga,'if I behead one, two will grow back. So, how do I defeat this... thing? How do I defeat HER? This is a different Shadow. There must be more strategy behind this. She seems smarter and tougher now. Wait... What if I...' He figured it out.

"Dark Move, Dragon Emporer Soaring Bite Strike!"

"That won't work!"

"You'll see," grinned Ryuga evilly.

The dragons created a purple twister, but when the dust cleared, there was a hole in each of the hydra's sides. They haven't lost their heads, their bodies were destroyed.

"You figured out my little trick... Clever. Most people would've panicked and tried to keep chopping of their heads.."

"Well, I'm not people."

As Hydra's rotation began to slow, L-Drago began a barrage attack. Eventually, Lightning L-Drago knocked Decay Hydra out of the stadium. Shadow looked angry as she picked up her precious bey. "Utinam cecidit vos... Saltem semel. Semel..."

"Shadey-Chan!" cried Yu as he hopped on the dark girl's back as though she was giving him a piggy-back ride. "That was amazing!"

"R-Really?" stammered Shadow.

"Yeah! You almost had him! You were so close!"

"Yea. I was, wasn't I" smiled Shadow with new-found pride. "Thanks, Yu."

Yu smiled his goofy smile.

"Hey, crab!" Tetsuya blocked the two's path and pointed a finger in Shadow's face. "I wanna rematch, crab!"

Shadow's eye narrowed dangerously as her temper began to rise. "Tomorrow," she growled.

"No, crabby, crabby! I want a rematch now, crab!"

Shadow's glare intensified as she gawked at Tetsuya in disbelief. Ryuga watched while he cleaned his face with a wet towel, having had sweat during his and Shadow's intense battle. Yu watched from beside Shadow, green orbs wide. There was a sudden tension in the air as Shadow's dark glare seemed like it was bearing into Tetsuya's soul. There was darkness around her as she said in a deep, dark growl, "What's the point of having a rematch now? Why do you want a rematch when you know that I'm going to DESTROY you? I'm giving you a chance to prepare and get ready. Do you not want to be ready? If then, Shadow took a step towards the Gasher-user, causing him to scuttle back three inches with a scared sounding "crab."

"Are you just insecure about being alone? Expressing it through your love of beyblade? You beyblade to get people to know you. You want to be recognized when you wander the streets. You want people to say, 'Hey, that's Tetsuya Wataragani! We should be friends with him.' You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Tetsuya began whimpering as Shadow talked. He's the only one who sees it, but from behind Shadow's purple bangs, there was a small red glow. Shadow continued to talk as she stared into Tetsuya's eyes.

"You think that if you defeat Gingka Hagane, then you'll finally be excepted. And you know that because people see you as a total weirdo, no one will except you. I see it all: You biggest desires, your feelings, your worst memories, your worst fears... Yes. You don't believe me? Alright. I'll prove it. Your worst fear: That you'll be alone the rest of your life. No friends, no family. No one who cares..."

Tetsuya's face contorted into fear. Shadow opened her mouth to say more, but Yu tugged on her dark purple scarf . She looked down at him, eye narrowed and scary. Her look softened as she stared at the younger blonde. Yu also looked scared of her. His large emerald-green eyes were large with little tears gathered at the corners. Shadow fell to her knees and took the mall boy into a short embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop."

She picked up Yu and headed for her room. Ryuga had watched the entire thing happen, bewildered from everything Shadow just said. Tetsuya was as white as a sheet, the expression on his face was as he just saw a ghost.

Ryuga walked towards Shadow's room to see what all that was about.

'Its almost as if the old Shadow is completely gone...'

* * *

Ryuga walked through Shadow's door and was about to call her name when he saw her in bed. He noticed a little head of blonde hair. He walked over to get a better look. He did a double take. They were both in their pajamas, and Yu was snuggled up closely to Shadow. Shadow had on arm under the boy's head and the other wrapped around him tightly. Most of the covers were pulled over Yu, Shadow's room usually being under 70 degrees. It was almost as if she was protecting the Libra-user from unseen harm. Yet it also seemed as if she cared about the younger boy.

'Well,' though Ryuga, 'maybe not COMPLETELY gone...'

* * *

me: YAY! I got the chapter finished! That took forever to write! I'm so tired. I've been up since morning typing this. It takes me forever to type something... Which kinda sucks.

Ryuga: Oh, it's just more like paradise for me. It takes you forever to update because you type so slow.

me: YOU'RE A JERK! *whacks with baseball bat*

Yuki: Please don't hurt me, Miss. Slayer.

me: Don't call me Miss. I'm not a Miss. I prefer Sir.

Yuki: But... You're a GIRL...

me: JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LIKE THE COLOR PINK OR WANT TO BE CALLED FORMAL CRAP FOR ADULTS WHEN I HAVE A MORE BOYISH PERSONALITY! EVERYONE AT SCHOOL SHOULD KNOW THIS! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS! *rage quit*

Yuki: *hides under my bed* Scary...

Kyoya: You get used to it.

King: Yeah, I'm kinda new at this too. I'm the king of disclaimers and these pointless things at the end of stories!

me: WHAT! *hits a bunch with my guitar*

King: xp

Yuki: Oh my God! She killed him DX

Kyoya: Eh. *walks away*

me: Review and let me know how I did! BAIS! HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


End file.
